


It's Not My Birthday

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: smpc, Food Porn, Food Sex, Frosting, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen bought Jared a cake, even though it’s not his birthday. Jared decided to show Jensen the best way to eat frosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for and inspired by the fact that today is my birthday! Yay birthday porn! Unbeta’d because I am a procrastinator and didn’t have time to send this to my beta. Forgive me.   
> **A/N 2:** Thank you to my little sister who inspired this by saying, and I quote, ‘Write about them licking frosting off each other’s ball sacks or something icky like that.’

“It’s not my birthday,” Jared raised an eyebrow and looked up from the large, balloon decorated cake was declaring ‘Happy Birthday Jared!’ on it. 

Jensen shrugged and reached behind him in the cabinet for the stack of paper plates.

“Yeah, I know it’s not your birthday,” he laid out two of the plates and popped the plastic top off of the bakery item before he turned around for the silverware drawer. “But it was on sale, they fucked up the frosting or something like that... Couldn't use it and I figured why the hell not? When have you ever turned down a freaking cake?”

“And you just _had_ to write ‘Happy Birthday Jared’ on it?” Jared scoffed, watching Jensen root through the silverware drawer. 

Jensen turned around, just to roll his eyes, before resuming his search for a butter knife. “Seriously… did we manage to get every single piece of silverware I own over at your trail—” He cut off as a large smear of icing was plastered across the side of his face. “You didn’t.”

“It’s _not_ my birthday, had to fix it.” Jared was laughing from behind him and when Jensen turned, Jared had already stuck his finger in his mouth and was sucking it clean. Jensen was _going_ to yell at him, he really was. Had it right at the tip of his tongue.

He _hated_ things on his face, especially sticky and sugary foods that he would be damn pissed at Jared if he ended up breaking out. But every thought was pushed out of his mind as he watched Jared’s wet, pink tongue swirl around his finger and lick it clean. When he pulled back his finger with a wet ‘pop’, Jared smirked. And then he dipped his finger right back in the frosting and moved to close the space between them. 

“I don’t think so, Jay,” Jensen grabbed his wrist and Jared laughed, fighting against him to smear more of the frosting against his face or neck or wherever the hell he could manage to reach. As they wrestled over it, Jensen ended up with half the glob on his hand while the other half landed with a _splat_ on the floor.

Jensen twisted around and managed to get his hand beneath Jared’s shirt and smeared what he had captured across Jared’s stomach. 

“Jensen!” Jared jumped back, pulling at his shirt, all of the laughter fading away. “I just bought this shirt. Seriously, if this stains…”

“Oh please, it will wash out.” Jensen rolled his eyes again and watched as Jared gave him a perfect bitch face. Jared grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off and over his head, hanging it over the back of the chair. Jensen smiled at the smear of pink frosting across Jared’s tanned abs. 

“You’ve made a mess.” Jared threw his arms out to the side, displaying his stomach. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to clean up after yourself?” 

Jensen smiled and stopped Jared’s hand from reaching for the towel. Still annoyed, even though Jared was technically the one that started this in the first place – Jensen had the drying splotch of frosting on his cheek to prove it – Jared huffed and turned to meet Jensen’s eyes, pausing when he saw the look there. 

“I always clean up my messes, once I’m done making them.” Jensen released Jared’s wrist, fingers skating along his skin as Jared’s arm fell back to his side. He grinned and watched as Jared slowly licked his lower lip, eyes flicking from the cake back to Jensen’s. Slowly, Jensen moved towards the cake and took more of the frosting off the top. He stepped closer, causing Jared to back up until his back was against the wall. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt your play time,” Jared whispered and Jensen was surprised to see how aroused Jared already was. Jared loved sugar, anything sweet and sticky, and Jared loved Jensen; he should’ve put two and two together a long time ago. 

Jensen rolled the dollop of ‘blue balloon’ in his fingers, spreading it around before he reached forward and slid his frosting covered hand over Jared’s chest, fingernails scraping gently against Jared’s left nipple. Jared gasped and that was all Jensen needed to close the distance between them completely and capture Jared’s lips with his own while his fingers twisted the nub between his fingers. The frosting made Jared’s skin slick, his fingers gliding against him smoothly. 

Breaking the kiss, Jensen made his way down Jared’s neck, biting into the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder, before continuing down. 

“Undo your pants,” Jensen commanded before closing his mouth over Jared’s sugar coated nipple. He swirled his tongue around the tight nub before taking it between his teeth and pulling gently. Jensen could taste Jared’s skin along with the frosting and the groan he released matched Jared’s own. 

As he licked and sucked the frosting from Jared’s chest, Jared’s fingers moved quickly to free him from the rest of his clothing and then moved to start on Jensen’s. 

“Don’t want to do more laundry then we have to.” Jared smirked when Jensen tried to pull back. 

“You just want to see me in my birthday suit.” Jensen raised an eyebrow and Jared leaned forward to kiss him, slipping his tongue between Jensen’s lips and licking the sugary taste from his mouth. While Jared was fighting to get Jensen’s jeans open, Jensen reached for more of the frosting and wrapped his icing coated fingers around Jared’s dick. 

“Fuck, Jensen…” Jared closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump, his hips arching into Jensen hold. “Now you’ve really made a mess…”

“I’ll just have to clean it up then…” Jensen replied softly, letting his hand graze slowly over Jared’s swollen flesh. He watched as Jared’s adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and met the lust blown hazel eyes that were staring back at him. 

“God, I fucking love you.” Jensen twisted his wrist, flicking his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, eliciting a soft whimper from the younger man. 

“I should just leave you here like this after you put that fucking frosting on my face…”

“I’ll never…” Jared gasped, jerking his hips forward as Jensen tightened his grip and slid his fist down Jared’s cock. “Do it again…”

“Do you want me to do it again, or are you telling me you won’t do it again?”

“Fuck… both?!” Jared bit his lower lip, the pink skin turning white with the pressure and Jensen chuckled. He loved how quickly he could get Jared to fall apart. “Jensen… please…”

“What baby?” Jensen loosened his grip slightly, fingertips dancing their way down the shaft until the reached the base and he was able to hook his bottom too fingers underneath Jared’s balls, pulling gently and rolling them in his grasp. “Do you like that?”

“Yes, God, yes!” Jensen kissed him once, Jared instantly responding and letting his mouth fall open to accept Jensen’s tongue. He moaned softly into Jensen’s mouth, fingers moving to Jensen’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into Jensen’s shoulder blades. 

Jensen sucked Jared’s lower lip in his mouth, a promise of what was to come, and Jared moaned loudly and pressed his shoulders hard against the wall to keep him from shaking. Jensen shifted lower, kissing his way down Jared’s chest again, licking up the few stray splotches of frosting he had missed, until he was seated fully on his knees.

Jared’s cock was hard and tinted a swirl of blue and green, a perfect treat that made Jensen’s mouth instantly water. Jared’s eyes followed him down, his cock twitching when Jensen’s lips were level with it. Jensen smiled and used the hand he had still wrapped around Jared’s cock to hold it steady as he licked the confection off of his engorged flesh. 

Jensen loved this: the soft, breathy moans Jared made above him, the sweet and musky taste of Jared against his tongue, the feeling of his hair being pulled _just_ this side of too hard as he worked his tongue and lips around Jared’s cock before sucking it deep into his throat. 

The frosting was almost too overpowering, but the noises Jared made and the spurt of precome he received in compensation for the way his tongue was swirling around the thick, mushroom head was enough to ebb him on. He took his time licking every trace of frosting from Jared’s skin, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of Jared’s cock and taking care to thrust against the soft patch of skin beneath the head at every pass. 

His free hand was above his head, forearm flat against Jared’s lower stomach and keeping him still. He could feel Jared trembling and he groaned around Jared’s dick. He let the fingers of his right hand slip free of their hold on Jared’s balls and Jared was quick to release Jensen’s hair and grab his wrist to suck his fingers into his mouth. 

Between Jared’s lips was hot and wet and _perfect_ , but nothing compared to the moan Jared let out around them, the vibrations sending little shocks down Jensen’s own arm. He tongued his way down Jared’s shaft, matching the movements of his mouth with that of Jared’s on his fingers until Jared swore. 

“Fuck, I can’t… Jensen, I’m so close.” Jensen smiled and moved further down. His nose was pressed against the fine curls of hair at the base of Jared’s dick and he inhaled the smell of Jared and sex and sugar. He tongued Jared’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and rolling it on his tongue to clean off the remaining icing before releasing it and repeating the gesture on the other. 

Satisfied Jared was completely clear of the sticky substance, Jensen focused his attention back on Jared’s leaking cock, pressing his lips together as he pressed down Jared’s length, sucking down until the head of Jared’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Jared let out a strangled cry, releasing Jensen’s hand so he could slip his fingers through Jensen’s hair again. 

“Jen-Jensen!” Jensen sucked harder, jacking his mouth up and down Jared’s cock as fast as he could manage. With three stokes, Jared was coming; thick streams of his release coating the back of Jensen’s throat. The taste was such a contrast to the sugar that was still on his tongue, but so incredibly _Jared_ that Jensen moaned and swallowed every last drop. 

He released Jared’s softening cock and slowly removed his arm that was pressing almost too hard into Jared’s hips. Jared was shaking, breathing hard, and Jensen pushed to his feet, instantly sealing their lips together. Jared chased the taste of his release from Jensen’s mouth, his arms loose and relaxed as they pulled Jensen in against him. 

“Now I think it’s your turn to clean up your mess.” Jensen chuckled, pressing hips lips against Jared’s softly. Jared smiled back, leaning forward to lick the frosting that had mostly hardened, from Jensen’s cheek. 

“What if I’m not done playing either?” Jared whispered back, breath hot against Jensen’s ear, and Jensen shivered. It should not be Jared’s birthday more often.

 

 **End Notes:** I know it’s just a _bit_ short of 2k! I’ve been swamped with my BB and other things and completely forgot to write this!!! So, to make up for it, [ here’s a porny wincest drabble](http://lotrspnfangirl.tumblr.com/post/121321623339/quiet-j2-drabble-nc-17) that I wrote this week too.


End file.
